Cyborg
Cyborg also known as Victor Stone is a former member of the Justice League. He is currently hiding in the Gotham Docks. History Victor Stone was the son of Silas Stone, a scientist working at STAR Labs. Episode 4: Aggressive Expansion He went to Gotham High with Jason Todd with whom he was a good friend. He was mortally wounded in the Gotham High School Shooting by The Joker, and his father performed an experimental surgery on him that led to most of his body being replaced by robot parts. Episode 6: Introduce a Little Anarchy Victor recuperated at Star Labs for several months, and he was visited by the Batman, who had saved his life during the Gotham High Shooting, and, since Bruce Wayne had purchased STAR LABS, had funded the surgery. Later that day, a riot broke out at town hall, which Victor watched on the news. Episode 7: A Hero Rises A few days later, he was recruited by his friend Jason, who revealed himself as Robin to Victor; to assist Batman's attempt to stop the Bomb Scare. He played a key role in the fight at the Joker's hideout, and because of this Batman offered him a place on the Justice League, which he accepted. LEGO Justice League 4 Victor served on the Justice League for about eleven months. His time on the team ended on August 12, 2016, the day of the Brainiac Crisis. On the morning of August 12, Cyborg fought alongside the League against Braniac and Sinestro. After the team splitting up, with half fighting to liberate the captured city, and the other half going to Wayne Tower, Victor accompanied Batman, Superman, and Green Lantern to the Tower. He destroyed the Tower's security system, blinding Brainiac's view of the tower. After this, Cyborg, Superman, and Lantern launched a surprise attack on Braniac and Sinestro, who fled and sent in several possessed Wayne Prototypes. After defeating the prototypes, Cyborg decided to stay in the tower to try and destroy the program at the source, while the other three decided to try and intercept the Skull Ship. He rallied up the employees of Wayne Enterprises, as well as Max Shreck, to try and find out where the central computer was. Shreck, Fredericks, and several other employees, led Victor to the central computer. Victor discovered that Brainiac could not forcefully be removed from the central computer, he could only leave. Cyborg connected himself to the computer, and Brainiac, seeing this as a good opportunity, left the computer into Cyborg. Cyborg took the few seconds he had to shut down the cooling systems of all the prototypes, causing them to overhead and explode. Cyborg was blasted backwards, and his body was now housing the Brainiac Program, which controlled him. Within the next few minutes, Cyborg abducted Nightwing, Robin, Martian Manhunter, and Flash, and brought them to the ruins of the Hall of Justice. It was a trap that Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, and Plastic Man would walk into. Under the control of Brainiac, Cyborg attempted to kill Robin, but was stopped by the Batman. Cyborg then climbed into a prototype mech in the Hall of Justice, and after easily defeating the League leaped out into the city. Cyborg ran down the street, and climbed Wayne Tower. The mech was stopped by Superman, and mech fell and exploded on the ground. Cyborg survived, and Brainiac appeared to have left him. Cyborg was taken back to STAR LABS, and the League debated on what to do with him. Some members didn't trust him, and thought Brainiac was still controlling him. Disappointed by their lack of faith in him, Cyborg leaped out of the window of STAR LABS, and swam through the river to the docks. After climbing onto the docks, he passed out, and his chest light started to flicker with a green glow, implying that Brainiac might still be operating inside Cyborg after all. Appearances *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 4: Agressive Expansion *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 6: Introduce a Little Anarchy *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 7: A Hero Rises *LEGO Justice League 4